


Monster

by felypsa



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felypsa/pseuds/felypsa
Summary: It's just one moment, but she's suddenly aware of how far they've come.





	Monster

Love is a living, breathing, growing monster, its cells made of moments that you sometimes forget or overlook.

But not this one. She’s committed to remembering this, though it’s so unremarkable it could easily slip away into the fog of time.

They’re in an elevator, heading down to a team briefing, alone for all of ten seconds. He reaches over and gives her shoulders a quick massage.

He’s the man with total control of energy in his fingertips. She’s felt that kinetic energy before in more intimate moments, marveled almost resentfully at how easily he creates little yet life-changing explosions inside her. 

And now it’s like her unspoken tension draws him toward her automatically; she’s breathless at how closely attuned he is to her needs, somehow aware of what’s bothering her and how to make it better before she even realizes something’s wrong.

But what’s more remarkable is how she doesn’t flinch away. How seamlessly the moment passes by. How normal it is to feel those earth-rending hands squeezing and rubbing her shoulders for a few seconds in an elevator.

Love is an ever-evolving monster. But for the first time, it feels like it belongs to her.


End file.
